Undercover
by Mae-Gene
Summary: HBP SPOILERS! Hermione Granger was headstrong and determined not falter from her cause. She goes undercover as a Pureblooded witch in high wizarding society for The Order of the Phoenix and comes across some old enemies from Hogwarts. Will she be able to
1. Prologue: Sacrafices

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, duh. Never have, never will._

_Summary: HBP SPOILERS! Hermione Granger was headstrong and determined not falter from her cause. She goes undercover as a Pure-blooded witch in high wizarding society for The Order of the Phoenix and comes across some old enemies from Hogwarts. Will she be able to stick to the task? Post Hogwarts- DMHG. _

**WARNING: Half Blood-Prince SPOILERS!**

_I don't want to spoil the book for anyone :S_

* * *

"I accept", Hermione said determinedly. Inside she was scared, so scared about going into enemy lines. But she had to. There was no other way!

"No! Hermione, you can't!" Ron protested.

She eyed him angrily. He couldn't tell her what to do!

"Ron, I am going to take this mission! I want to! There is no other way!" She shot back, strong-mindedly.

"Look Ron, we'll do our best to make sure she doesn't get hurt-" Tonks was trying to reassure him, but was interrupted.

"Do your best to make sure she doesn't get hurt? What kind of crap is that! She'll get killed! They'll torture her!" He shouted angrily, his sea blue eyes glimmering angrily.

Hermione groaned. This was not the time to start a debate on whether it was dangerous or not. Of course it was dangerous! But they were in the middle of a war and sacrifices have to be made!

"Ron, I have to do this! Harry is who knows where, Dumbledore is dead! Sacrifices have to be made if we want to win this!" she protested at him, trying to make him see.

Ron was silent, in sulking mode.

"Look, we can't just keep on doing nothing! Lord Voldermort's next move is probably to wipe out all the muggles. He's gotten rid of all the muggle borns he could in the wizarding world. He won't stop at that! We have to fight back!" Hermione was near tears, shouting at him- her parents were muggles, and she was afraid about what would happen if she couldn't help them.

"We live in fear, we hide. He was no right to do that to us, we have to fight back. And if it means I go into enemy lines, disguised as some stuck up pure blooded idiot, then so be it", she finished, whilst banging her fist on the long oak table. The table once had been filled with many people, the members of The Order of the Phoenix. But now it was empty. Only Tonks, Ron and Hermione remained. Everyone else was either dead or assumed in hiding.

"Now that's settled, Hermione here is all the information you need to know. Memorise it, and then destroy it", Tonks said whilst handing over a maroon-red folder.

"This meeting is over," she continued, and made her way to the door.

"And by the way Hermione, do your best- we're counting on you", Tonks smiled at Hermione encouragingly.

She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Ron was glaring at her. "Hermione, I don't want to loose you. You're my best friend, and like you said, Harry's who knows where-", Ron began to say.

"Ron, please don't. Where's your faith in me?" tears were brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry you had to make the sacrifice", Ron said, hugging her.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat rhythmically.

"Me too Ron, me too".

* * *

_What do you think? This is my first Post Hogwarts type story, so please review and tell me what you think:)_


	2. Missing

_Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these? Does anyone even care? I could claim to own Harry Potter, and you'd all know I was lying anyway… _

* * *

Rinsing the left over dye from her hair, Hermione stepped back from the mirror to survey her work. Her new hair colour. Instead of seeing her usual chestnut locks, she now saw black. Lots of it. Would it be enough, to fool them into thinking that she was pure-blooded? Hopefully… She was going to get her freckles faded tomorrow at a muggle clinic. The most obvious way to do these sorts of things was by magic. But spells could be removed by other spells. The muggle way was more permanent and safe. Nothing could get rid of her black hair now, apart from regrowth.

"Hermione sweetie?"

Her mother knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah mum, almost done"

Sighing, she exited the bathroom.

Things were going to be tough from now on.

* * *

_Somewhere else, far away, but not so far away…_

A group of cloaked wizards stood in a circle, surrounding a young, tired girl, with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes.

Her eyes widened in fear, staring at the group of Death Eaters surrounding her.

"Tell us," one of the men hissed at her, crouching down, his face nearly touching hers. His breath reminded her of meat that had gone off. His name was Gregory Goyle – he was in her brother's year level when they attended Hogwarts some years ago. It was really only about two years ago, but it seemed a lifetime. A life time ago when they were happy, with hardly any worries in sight.

"Where… is Harry Potter?" He hissed again in her face, his breath so moist and full of hatred that she could feel droplets of his spit on her skin.

She glared at him, not trusting herself to speak.

"Where is he, little girl?" Another foul Death Eater spat at her. He was standing behind Goyle. His voice sounded distinctly familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Yes – do tell us", another death eater chirped in, this time a female voice.

Bellatrix Lestrage.

The name evoked much hatred in many wizards and witches.

She glared at the cloaked figure. This was the women who killed her brother Charlie, the one that killed Sirius…

"Cowards, the lot of you", she managed to say to them, before being taken by surprise by a punch, administered by Goyle.

"My dear little firey red head… Have you not heard what we do to pretty young girls like you?" The cloaked figure standing behind Goyle asked her.

Ginny didn't care. She was going to die anyway… Eventually.

She would rather die at their hands, than tell them anything about the Order, anything about Harry. The guilt of living afterwards she could not live with.

So Ginny opened her mouth, as if she were about to tell them something. But instead, she snarled at them… "FUCK YOU!" They wouldn't get a word out of her.

"Very well then", another death eater drawled.

He pulled out his wand… "_Crucio"_

Thousands of little needles pierced her skin, deepening into the core of her body. It was like millions of knives were being stabbed onto every inch of her skin. The knives were being pulled out and stabbed into her again. Her body was on fire, a searing pain was running from her head down to her littlest toe. Her mind felt like it was about to split in half- she had a headache, amplified a million times.

And then… The pain stoped.

The Death Eater drawled, "Will you tell us now?"

Ginny glared at him, "No freaking way, you stuck up interbred pure-blooded freak".

"_Crucio_"

The pain began again, searing through her body, ramming a thousand needles, pins and knives all at once, causing her muscles to spasm.

Ginny thought the pain would never stop. But it did.

"_Avada Kedavra"_ the Death Eater drawled another curse.

She saw a flash of green…

And then darkness.

"You killed her, you dimwit!" Bellatrix Lestrage snarled at her brother-in-law.

He shrugged at her, in his usual, I-am-better-than-you-way. "She wasn't going to tell us anything".

"She might have!" She retorted, annoyed.

"Do you honestly think that the daughter of the biggest mudblood loving couples of all wizarding history is going to tell us the whereabouts of Harry Potter?"

She glared at him.

"Dearest Bellatrix, you just have to know when to let things go"

And with that the Death Eaters disapparated.

* * *

_Riiing. Riiing. _

Hermione rolled off her bead, taken by surprise by the constant ringing in her ear. She opened her eyes, searching for the source of the noise everything the blurry and dark.

"What time is it?" she muttered to herself, as she blindly searched for the telephone.

"Hello?" She groaned into the receiver, not bothering to hide her annoyance about being awoken at the wee hours of the morning.

"Hermione?" It was Tonks.

"Sorry to wake you so early- it's just that we in a sort of a panic mode here"

"Why? What's happened?" Hermione asked, worried. Tonks only rang her in emergencies.

"I'm not going to skip around the bush, I'd better be blunt with this- we don't have time. Ginny's missing"

"Ginny's missing?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny's missing", Tonks confirmed.

"Ginny's missing?"

"Ginny's missing", Tonks replied.

"Oh"

"It's a bit of a shock isn't it?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah…" Hermione paused.

"But… But… She was so well protected-"

"Exactly", Tonks said, interrupting her.

"Which is why, I need you to start your mission, not at the end of this month, but as soon as possible. We need to find out how they got to her and most of all… We need to find out if she's alive"

* * *

_Two days later…_

"Are you ready?" Tonks asked, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah, I think so" Hermione replied nervously, fidgeting with her dress.

"Remember, your name is Evangeline Regal, your parents and all your immediate relatives are dead, you are visiting-"

"My aunt Amelia, whom I haven't seen since I was five"

"Yeah… You're pretty much prepared for this. Well…"

"I'd better go now…" Hermione said sadly.

"Be safe"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Hermione stepped into the fire place, pulling her suitcase with her. She grabbed a handful of floo-ing power.

"Eurelian Manor!" Hermione said clearly, as she threw the powder into the fire.

* * *

_I know, Hermione's character may seem like she's becoming a slight Mary-Sue because of the whole 'new' identity and everything, but I hope it isn't too Mary-Sue-ish. Advice, anyone? Please review:)_

_Thanks to… chadsgirl, #1Ravenclawseeker, prin69 and rachel for reviewing!_


End file.
